Killer Doll
The Killer Doll, also known as Marionette, is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a demonic puppet from Hell possessed by the spirit of a mass murderer which wanders in search of living flesh. Description The Killer Doll may initially seem like a common and harmless female figurine lying on the floor. Once approached, however, it will become evident it has been possessed by an evil spirit, as she levitates toward the hero while disturbingly rotating her head and with her limbs hanging flaccidly, giving her a most eerie aspect. Making contact with them generally inflicts Curse status, although they also usually drop items that can cure this ailment. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Initially called '''Marionettes', these enemies made their first appearance in Symphony of the Night. They can sometimes be found lying immobile on the floor; when they detect an enemy, however, they will stand up and float slowly through the air. If they happen to position themselves above the player, they may cease all activity and drop on them. Marionettes are weak to Fire, although most weapons will usually put them down in just a few hits. They can be found guarding the Spirit Orb relic in one of the areas located below and to the left from the clock room in the Marble Gallery. Marionettes don't inflict any kind of status ailments upon contact, a trait that would change in future games. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Marionettes are first encountered in the Chapel Tower. They hover slowly around the room and perform a straightforward dash when in close proximity to the player. Unlike their ''Symphony of the Night counterparts, making contact with them contracts the Curse status ailment, which renders Nathan unable to attack with his whip or throw sub-weapons for a determined period of time. Fortunately, they often drop Cure Curses, which instantly heal this ailment. They are later encountered in great numbers inside a special room of the Battle Arena, accompanied by several Legions. Needless to say, this room was specifically designed with the intention of cursing the player. Both types of enemies in conjunction may overwhelm the player with continuous physical attacks, so trying to keep distance and using ranged attacks is advised. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Killer Dolls take a more childlike appearance in ''Aria of Sorrow. As usual, they attack by floating slowly toward the player and attempting to collide with them, although they don't inflict any status ailments this time around. Even though they are a bit resilient, they are easy to kill. Gaining dominance over its soul grants Soma the Doll Decoy ability, which allows him to toss forward a doll resembling him (or in rare occasions resembling Mina) that will draw the enemies' attention toward it. Its in-game description seems to be inspired by the character Chucky, the recurring antagonist from the Child's Play movie franchise, a doll possessed by the evil soul of a serial killer. The Killer Doll is similar to the Lightning Doll, which is similarly possessed. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Killer Dolls look and behave much like they did in ''Symphony of the Night. They are encountered in the appropriately-themed Demon Guest House. They are a bit more resilient than most enemies encountered in that area, and can be found guarding the Magic Seal 3 in one of the rooms located below the boss. As usual, they inflict Curse upon contact, which in this game depletes the player's MP reserves at a very fast rate. Gaining dominance over their soul grants Soma the Resist-Curse ability, which makes him completely immune against this status ailment. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Once again, Killer Dolls behave just like they did in previous installments and inflict Curse upon contact. This time around, however, they don't drop any items that could help negate this ailment. If contracted, a workaround consists simply on switching to the other partner, either Charlotte or Jonathan, and wait until the effect subdues on the afflicted character. Killer Dolls are one of the enemies that can be used to complete Wind's quest: "Overcome the Curse", and the aforementioned strategy can be followed in order to reach him safely on the journey back. However, since they are generally located in areas which are a long distance from any Warp Points that can provide a quick way back to Wind, it may be better to find other methods of getting oneself cursed. Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Item Data Gallery AoS 032.png|'Killer Doll's enemy list entry from Aria of Sorrow PoR Illustrated Marionette.JPG|'''Killer Doll's illustration from Portrait of Ruin Dxc 021.png|'Marionettes enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night See also *French Doll *Lightning Doll References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com Category:Dolls Category:Female Monsters Category:Film-Based Monsters Category:Flying Enemies Category:Poltergeists Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Dark Enemies Category:Curse Enemies